Twin Moons
by HeyTherePistachio
Summary: Another Harry Potter fanfiction. Hazel and Holly Moon, twin sisters, attend Hogwarts and have ADVENTURES in Hogwarts, new teachers and another house! Set in the future, where they go to school with Harry's great grandchildren
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, this is the first fanfiction we have published on this account. We will take alternate goes to write the story. This is about two EPIC twins, called Hazel and Holly Moon, who are invited to go to Hogwarts.**

**Hey! Nini here! My first chapter, please read and review. Tell me if you prefer Hazel or Holly! I personally prefer Hazel. The choice is yours! Please read and review!**

**Nini xoxo**

**Chapter 1**

Hazel awoke on the drizzly August morning, the same way any summers day in Juniperville began. He twin sister, Holly Moon, was asleep on the bunk below Hazel's. Holly was snoring, sleep talking, drooling, and everything else associated with deep sleep. Hazel wanted her breakfast, as per usual, being the lover of food she is. But she couldn't get her heart warming breakfast until Holly woke up. Hazel decided to go through the standard procedure. She whispered one word in Holly's ear. The word of her worst fear. The word that scared Holly to near death. The word was 'dark. Holly instantly awoke. Her eyes had gone blood shot and her skin had paled. She started to sweat and bite her lip. Then the truth dawned on her, it was Hazel, being mean.

"Hazel Moon! That was extremely inappropriate of you," Holly scolded.

"Why, thank you!" Hazel replied, talking in a manner that really annoyed Holly.

Holly was about to return to her deep slumber. But decided against the fatal idea. She had realised the awful consequence to come. The second awakening was none other that a bucket of freezing cold water.

Once the twins were finally ready. Hazel was changed quickly, but Holly was not as agile in the mornings. Hazel began her usual morning feast. She took the hard decision of having everything, typical Hazel. She went for a fry with bacon, sausages, fried eggs, potato farls, soda farls, mushrooms, tomatoes and scrambled eggs. She also had some toast, some cereal,a croissant, a pain au chocolat, a doughnut, a yoghurt and some of the pie from the previous night. It was surprising that Hazel still had a thin physique and was an ideal weight, if not slightly underweight. Holly meanwhile took and yoghurt and musli with a glass of cherry juice. It was the sensible alternative.

"You will regret it when you are older Hazel. The food will have consequences," Holly told Hazel.

"Who gives a pineapple?" Hazel replied, using her usual reference to food, "live while you are young!"

"Well, I in fact lead a healthy and nutritious lifestyle."

"I don't care! I burn all those baguettes off. I am the Irish Primary Schools' fifteen hundred metre champion. My best time is five minutes and twelve seconds."

"I do high jump, Hazel! I can jump a flipping one metre sixty! Don't argue, I am good."

"Okay, we are both national champions, but my event requires more energy, so I need more food, end of that"

The twins then went to watch Ski Sundays, their favourite television show. Both were working towards their gold medal award in skiing and wanted all the knowledge they could get. Then the doorbell rang. It was Paddy the postman. He handed them the mail. Hazel and Holly checked for mail for themselves. There was a brown envelope, with a neat old fashioned print for each girl. Hazel had to comment on the letters.

"Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry, sounds cool!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Nini here. Coco didn't update, I guessed I would do the honours! She better do next chapter though! I apologise in advance for any punctuation or grammar errors!**

**nini xx**

"Mum, wake up!" Holly shouted, running into the parents bedroom.  
"What is it?" Their mother, Violettina, asked. She was still half asleep.  
"Mum! We got invited to a school of Magic!" Hazel loudly exclaimed.  
"Oh? Probably a prank or something. Let me see."  
"Okay!" Hazel ran downstairs to get the letters. On her way she tripped, the steep spiral staircase was not the best place to fall like this. Hazel flew over the bannister, suddenly, seconds before Hazel hit the ground, a giant cushion appeared. Hazel seemed surprised. But, thought little of it, as she could do many things like this.

When Hazel and Holly were younger, they were playing in the garden. Hazel had got a slide for her birthday present, and Holly a swing. Hazel and Holly made a game. They had to slide down the slide, head first, then grab onto the swing. Hazel had gone first. She flew down the slide, towards the swing. Suddenly, the swing disappeared. Holly started laughing. Hazel made it come back. Then Hazel got annoyed and made the slide Holly was on disappear. Holly ended up breaking her arm. They told their mum, who doubted it would be true told the doctor Holly fell off the slide. Holly denied her Mother's excuse, she told the truth. Nobody believed it was the truth, but it was.

Hazel grabbed the letters, to bring to Holly and her mother.  
"Oh," their mum said, her eyes sunken.  
"What is wrong? Can we not go?" Holly asked.  
"I need to tell you girls something."  
"What?" They both asked eagerly.  
"I was meant to be going to St. Margarit's Preparatory Scholar School. I had got a scholarship. No paying. It was the top school in the United Kingdom. I had worked very hard to get there. Then, one Saturday morning, an owl arrived at my door. I went to see it, I always loved animals. In it's talons, it held a rolled scroll of paper. I took it out. I was invited to Hogwarts as well. My mother refuses to let me go, but I had too strong magic to not go. So, I had to, have my, power, taken away. They used a spell to take away power, but, they said my children my develop the power. And apparently you did."  
"Really? Is it true?" Holly asked.  
"Yes. I will allow you to go, I don't want you to have the terrible feeling I have now. The feeling that I have something locked inside me, trying to escape."  
"Oh yeah! You are an epic mum!" Hazel exclaimed.  
"When does Hogwarts start?" Holly asked.  
"On September the first, you must get the train from Kings cross station, to Hogwarts, from platform 9 3/4. There is a special train today from platform 11 1/3 to Diagonalley. It is in the wizarding world. They built another platform at Kings Cross and one at Diagonalley."  
"Cool! Platform 9 3/4 and 11 1/3? Are you crazy? They don't exist!" Hazel surprisedly exclaimed.  
"It is magic Hazel, magic!"  
"Magic! I want magic!"  
"You have magic, deep inside you."  
"That is epic! I love being magical! Us that how the slide circumstance happened? And the pillow?"  
"Yes, it is. What pillow?"  
"I fell over."  
"Okay. Girls, go and get some money from you room. We are leaving for Diagonalley.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi ho readers! It's Coco! This is my first chapter and so I would love reviews from you guys! Holly 4ever! Xxx**

Hazel was upstairs in seconds, getting ready. She had no trouble believing in this crazy stuff, but Holly had questions she needed answers to.

"Okay, so…..magic. Why should I believe you?"

"Holly, once we get to Diagon Alley you'll see, I promise," replied Violettina.

"Why didn't you tell us all this before?"

"I wanted to forget it ever happened. I regretted losing my magic so much, I tried to believe that I wouldn't be reminded of my loss again. But now you two are witches I'm excited all over again!"

Holly was barely listening. Her mind was spinning. "If there is one school, then there must be others. Which means there are thousands of magical kids, and families…wow. There must be a whole hidden wizard world we never knew about! Is there a Government?"

"Yes, it's called the Ministry of Magic."

"How are they dealing with global warming? Are they helping us? And poverty, and hunger, and-"

"Holly, slow down! Just because they have magic doesn't mean they can do everything. Anyway, go upstairs and get changed, we don't have much time left." Holly's mum was stern, and obediently Holly ran to the room she shared with her twin and found her staring determinedly at a sock.

"Hazel, are you okay?"

"The sock won't fly."

"Um, should it?"

"Yes! I am MAGIC, so it should FLY."

"Whatever. Hazel, get changed and grab some money. Mum says we have to leave soon." Holly went over to her wardrobe and picked out a short puffed blue skirt, green knee socks, black boots and a pink T-shirt that had the words, 'Wake me when things get interesting.' Meanwhile, Hazel had thrown on a freebie T-shirt from a chocolate factory, shorts and hi-tops. They both grabbed jackets and whatever money they could find and headed downstairs.

"Girls, quick! It's heading off quicker than I thought!" Violettina cried, now fully dressed, and carrying a battered toaster. "Grab on, quick!" Holly obligingly held on to the toaster but Hazel refused. "Why?" she said suspiciously.

Violettina cried out and ran over to Hazel, letting go of the toaster to pull her over. The toaster began to glow in Holly's hands. Hazel and her mother reached out to take it but it was too late. Holly felt a yank in her upper navel and her hand was stuck to the toaster. She swirled through nothingness, legs flung out, until finally she hit a cobblestone pavement in a completely different place. She shakily stood up and promptly dropped the toaster as she looked around.

Everywhere were people dressed in long robes, holding cages or bags filled with unfamiliar objects. It was a bustling, colourful street. Holly gaped at some of the interesting things people were selling.

"Get your frog's eyes, perfect for potions!"

"Owls for sale, going cheap!"

"Snake fangs, poison intact!"

Suddenly there was a voice from right behind Holly. "Ah!" Holly whirled around and came face to face with a kind looking witch. "You are Holly Moon, I presume?" Holly nodded. "Amelia Weasley, Deputy Headmistress at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry! But I was expecting three of you…"

Amelia had bushy brown hair and a wide smile. Holly replied, "My mum and my twin didn't hold the toaster in time."

"Yes, the Portkey. I suppose I had better get them. Shall I meet you at Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour?" Amelia pointed at a nearby shop with white chairs set out and a colourful blue and pink awning. Holly nodded.

"Right then! See you soon!" Amelia smiled, and with a loud CRACK she was gone. Vanished into thin air. Holly smiled and made her way over to the ice cream shop.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey! it is nini again! you can probably tell Coco and i have our favourites! i like Hazel and she likes Holly. i did a bit more on Diagon Alley for yas, but i knew Coco wanted to do the last bit so i left it at a sudden stop! I needed to come up with an epic way to get Hazel to Diagon Alley after Coco leaving her behind. Tell me what you think but reviewing. Also suggestions are welcome and we havent decided what new house will be yet, HELP NEEDED!**

**nini xx**

Hazel and her mother Violettina were stuck.  
"Sorry, Hazel. I didn't realise that it was our port key to Diagon Alley. We can't get the train like the other students, they live in England. Obviously somebody was trying to help us," Violettina apologised.  
"It's okay m-" Hazel began but was cut off by a lady flying in the window.  
"Hello, hello, hello! I am Amelia Weasley, headmistress of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You must be Hazel, and Violettina, I suppose?" The lady began  
"Yes, sorry we didn't catch the toaster, I didn't realise it was the port key," Violettina apologised.  
"It is okay, I better get both of you to Diagon Alley! I am sorry but the only mode of transport we can use is dragon back. I will take one of you on my Dragon, Deesle and the other can ride Dakota. Deesle is a Norwegian Ridgeback and Dakota is a Antipodean Opaleye. So, who wants to be the solo rider?" Amelia asked.  
"I will, if I can," Hazel automatically volunteered.  
"Dakota is property of Hogwarts, so you are intitled to ride her with my permission," Amelia explained, "and I say you can."  
"Yes!" Hazel exclaimed in delight.

Hazel was in the back of Dakota, a 35 ft long dragon, she was small for her breed, but very fast. Deesle, the other Dragon had difficulty keeping up.  
"We have to nose dive now, yank the rains hard," Amelia called through the sky.  
"Nose diving," Hazel replied.  
The wind rushed through her thick auburn hair which matched the colour of her freckles, her fringe blown above her forehead, revealing the startling green eyes Hazel had. She could see the sights of London clearly before she plummeted downwards and landed in Diagon Alley, sending wizards and witches running in all directions. Amelia landed behind Hazel, slightly more gracefully.  
"We have to leave our Dragons over here," Amelia quietly explained before adding, "You aren't really meant to bring Dragons onto the streets due to their violent nature."  
"Sorry, I didn't know," Hazel apologised, "it was really cool to get to ride a Dragon, thanks!"  
Hazel, Violettina and Amelia made their way over to the Dragon Park, a large square surrounded by a fireproof invisible barrier and plenty of toys for the dragons.

"Holly, we got to ride Dragons to here!" Hazel exclaimed as she ran into the ice cream shop.  
"Oh," Holly said showing obvious jealousy, "I got chocolate frog flavoured ice cream," she defended.  
"Oh, that is cool! But I got some Fizzing Whizbees from Honeydukes on the way here, I also got some Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans for you. I know you love Jelly Beans, so, I thought you might want to try some," Hazel said, whilst handing over the small box.  
"Thank you, Hazel," Holly said, taken aback. She wasn't expecting Hazel to get her anything, because honestly, Holly knew she wouldn't have got Hazel a present for no reason.  
"Amelia told me we have to head to the wand shop, she has left to go and fetch some pupils from the Isle of Man. I think the shop is called Ollivander's!"  
"Cool, I am very excited! My own wand. I could do magic spells!" Holly exclaimed.  
"Mum has some money for us, she went to the currency exchange desk in Gringotts. Come on," Hazel urged Holly onwards, "I actually feel as if I am being responsible," she added under her breath.

"Hello, welcome to Ollivander's! Creators of fine wands since 383 BC. I am Herald Ollivander," the man behind the desk introduced himself as the Moon twins walked through the creaky door.  
"Hello," they both muttered in return, hardly able to take their eyes off the phenomenal amount of wants on front of them.  
"Lets see, I will take you first," he said gesturing towards Holly.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi ho! Coco again! This chapter is about Holly getting her wand! Sorry it's a bit short and late, but I was on holiday and I'm going again in a couple of minutes, so yeah. Enjoy!**

Holly stepped forward nervously. She had no idea what on earth Ollivander expected her to do! Was it some sort of test? At least Holly knew that she was good at tests, she always came top in the class.

Ollivander caught her eye and smiled reassuringly. Holly decided to trust this man.

"Wand arm please," Ollivander said. Holly stuck out her left arm. She supposed he meant the same arm that she wrote with. Hazel was right-handed, but Holly was left.

"Okay. Try this wand. Phoenix and maple, ten and a quarter inches, swishy." Ollivander handed Holly a smooth reddish wand.

"Well wave it already!" Ollivander cried. Holly waved the wand and Hazel was lifted up into the air and fell to the floor.

"Hazel! Are you okay?" Holly cried, running to her twin.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Hazel said. Holly reluctantly went back over to Ollivander. He was looking very interested.

"Not many witches could have done that, Holly," he said. "But it is clear that this wand is not right for you! Try this one. Oak and dragon heartstring, eleven and a half inches." He gave Holly a sleek white wand with golden swirls.

Holly waved it and horrible black fog snaked out from it, filling the room. Holly was the only person who was not touched by the fog. Hazel screamed. Ollivander shouted a spell and at once the fog receded.

Holly looked around and saw Hazel underneath a chair. "It's okay now Hazel!" Holly giggled. Hazel crawled out.

"No, no, no! But that was some extraordinary magic…" said Ollivander thoughtfully. "Anyway! Try this! Holly and unicorn hair, ten inches exactly, perfect for Charmwork."

Holly stared and the wand tingling in her hand. It was beautiful and jet-black. The handle looked like a flowerbud with stretching silver petals. Tiny silver leaves swirled up the wand.

Holly waved it and little stars came flooding out by the thousands, clustering into the head of a glistening unicorn. It neighed and winked before bursting back into stars that rushed back into the wand's tip.

"Bravo, BRAVO! Holly Moon, I see great things from you, great things indeed!" Ollivander patted Holly on the back, took her wand and put it in a dark green box. He handed it to her and smiled.

"Now for Hazel!" he said. Hazel stood up and walked forward. Holly sat down and saw something out of the window that made her stare…

**Please review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Coco again! This time it's Hazel's turn! Xx**

From watching her twin, Hazel knew exactly what to do. She stuck out her right arm and Ollivander leapt back to avoid getting hit in the stomach. He laughed.

"Alrighty then! Since your twin required one of my best wands, I think you will too! This one is pine and dragon heartstring, twelve inches, good for potions." He produced a dark green wand and placed it in Hazel's hand.

Hazel waved it and all the electricity suddenly went out. Wind blew in everyone's faces. Ollivander flicked his wand and the lights came back on.

Oh no, Hazel thought. Holly…her worst fear was the dark. Hazel whirled around and saw Holly shakily open the door and enter the shop again. Apparently she had run out when it turned dark.

"Sorry Holly," Hazel apologized. It scared her how white Holly's face had gone. Hazel turned back to Ollivander.

"Obviously not. But you do have that same talent! Now try this one, it's phoenix feather and chestnut, ten and three quarter inches, strong." Ollivander said, handing Hazel a blacky-purple wand. She waved it.

Immediately Hazel doubled over. She felt like someone had just punched her in the stomach, and all the air was knocked out of her. Ollivander was acting like his nose was broken, and Holly clutched her head like she had a painful headache. Hazel dropped the wand and as soon as it clattered on the floor the pain in Hazel's stomach stopped. She straightened up and noticed that the two others in the room looked recovered as well.

"That could not have been more wrong for you, Hazel Moon!" Ollivander said shuddering as he rubbed his nose. "Try this one! Hazel and phoenix feather, twelve inches, great for defence."

Hazel took the long wand and saw that it had pretty blue, purple and green waves on the handle, cresting upwards towards the tip. Purply-blue swirls decorated the rest of the wand.

"I like this one!" Hazel said, and waved it. Flames licked out of the tip and danced around, forming into the majestic shape of a phoenix. It flapped its wings and flew at the wand. It seemed to be extinguished by the water on the handle and it vanished. Ollivander clapped.

"Hazel Moon, you have a great gift like your twin! I expect great things from you both! And I mean _great_," He whispered. "Now that'll be twelve Galleons for them both please!" Ollivander packed Hazel's wand in a navy box and Holly handed him twelve gold Galleons.

Together Hazel and Holly left the shop.

"That was so cool! Your unicorn and my phoenix were so…" Hazel trailed off as she looked at Holly. Holly was staring at a girl near Flourish and Blotts.

The girl was certainly interesting…


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry it has been a while! I was away on Holiday anno just back to school so it took a while to write. Um, yeah. Reviews please 3 they mean a lot. *BUGEYES* anyway, hope you like the chapter. And Team Hazel!**

**Nini xx**

Hazel and Holly both seemed incredibly over excited now that they had got their own wands. Everyone was, getting your first wand was usually the biggest moment in any witch or wizard's life.

"Hey, watch it!" A passing girl called, as Hazel bumped into her, sending the tattered books in her arms flying.  
"Oh, sorry!" Hazel immediately apologised, Hazel was always quick to say sorry. She was that sort of sympathetic person.  
"I don't need any help," the girl snapped at Hazel, denying her need of help.  
"Okay, sorry," Hazel yet again apologised, "I am a little bit clumsy."  
"It's okay, we all are. At least that is what my mum always says," the girl replied, showing some sudden warmth towards Hazel.  
"Oh, okay! Um, we better get going. It think my mum wants to hurry up to get our robes," Hazel said, finally taking notice of her mother's hints.  
"I was just heading to get my robes as well!" The girl exclaimed, "and I am Tiger, Tiger Fortesque."  
"I am Hazel Moon," Hazel quickly replied, "and you can come with us to Madame Malkin's if you want!"  
"Wait, did you say your surname was Moon?" Tiger curiously asked.  
"Yeah, why?" Hazel questioned her new friend.  
"It is just, I saw a girl around our age in my family's ice cream parlour earlier. Her name was Holly, if I remember correctly," Tiger told Hazel.  
"Oh, Holly is my twin sister!" Hazel quickly replied, "here, I will get her for you!" Hazel added before reaching past her mother and tapping Holly on the back as they walked. Their was no immediate reaction for Holly. "Sorry, my sister is in a day dream, excuse me whilst I pull her hair to gain my sibling's attention!" Hazel apologised, before reaching across and taking a handful of her twin's long hair, before pulling downwards.  
"What was that for?" Holly immediately reacted. She grabbed her hair where Hazel had tugged as if she was in pain. But Hazel knew her sister wasn't, seeing as Holly could exaggerate a little under certain circumstances.  
"Oh, um. Do you remember Tiger from earlier?" Hazel asked Holly.  
"Yeah, she was Flora Fortesques daughter! Flora Fortesque is Florean Fortesque's great great granddaughter. I read about it in the-" Holly was cut off by Hazel.  
"Okay, I don't need to hear about your reading extravaganza! I just wanted to say, Tiger is currently walking beside me," Hazel told Holly.  
"Really?" Holly asked, expecting and answer from Hazel.  
But instead Tiger answered, "Yes!"

The three girls had finally made it to Madame Malkin's. they all went straight to the dress robes, excluding Hazel, who went straight to the quidditch robe section.  
"Isn't this orange dress robe so nice?" Tiger asked Holly.  
"Yes it is. It matches the dress you are currently wearing. That orange colour suits you though. Especially with your dark hair. And the orange dip dye also perfectly suits your dark brown hair colour," Holly complimented.  
"Oh, um thanks. But what is this dip dye you speak of?" Tiger asked, curious as to what the muggle term meant.  
"Oh, it is the colour at the tips if your hair!" Holly laughed, finding it funny that tiger didn't know what dip dye was.  
"You mean the colour charm? I just used it on the bottom of my hair!" Tiger replied.  
"Okay, but what is a charm?" Holly asked. She was pretty curious as to what was meant by the term of 'charm'.  
Tiger replied by saying, "I can tell that it will take a while for your half blood self to adapt to the Magical Wizarding World!"


End file.
